


Managing Mischief

by dimplesmcflirt (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise Tomlinson is a seventh year Slytherin, captain of the Quidditch team out to get the cup back from that twat, Liam Payne, and into Zayn Malik's pants.</p><p>Harriet Styles is a fifth year Quidditch prodigy, and probably everyone's favourite girl, Gryffindor, with a heart of gold and the need to please everyone, and a thing for getting pleasured as well. </p><p>Niall Horan is the classic Hufflepuff, she plays seeker for their Quidditch team, and eats like a bloke, curses like one too. She's carefree and sweet, and she likes giving head. </p><p>Liam Payne is your typical over-achiever. Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and prefect. He's driven, focused, and good at everything he puts his mind to, including sex if you ask Harry. </p><p>Zayn Malik is the everyday introspective Ravenclaw. He likes to draw, and keeps mostly to himself, him and Liam made friends studying for their O.W.L's, where he might have developed a crush for the Gryffindor boy. He's also intrigued by the idea that apparently Lou Tomlinson is out to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came to me in the middle of the night out of frustration over never seeing the boys sorted the way I sorted them, missing Harry Potter, and being bullied by Alice to write it. I've been wanting to write a story where most of them (but not all of them) are girls for a while, this was just an excuse to throw magic in the mix. This is obviously unreal, Hogwarts is a fictional place, and I don't have claim to any of these people. Harry, Louis and Niall are also obviously not females. This is also unbetad and I know there's some time tense issues, but I dunno, I like it this way. Again, this is all Alice's fault.
> 
> So just to help you guys with who is what and where:  
> Louise - seventh year Slytherin. Seeker, captain of the Quidditch team.  
> Harriet - fifth year, Gryffindor. Chaser.  
> Niall - fifth year, Hufflepuff. Seeker.  
> Liam - sixth year, Gryffindor. Beater, captain of the Quidditch team. House prefect.  
> Zayn - sixth year, Ravenclaw. House Prefect.

There were a couple things Louise Tomlinson wanted to accomplish in her last year at Hogwarts. Win the Quidditch cup, and be the first girl captain who led the Slytherin team to victory, twice. Get a top score on her Potions N.E.W.T’s, get Zayn Malik to draw her, preferably naked, and make Liam Payne’s life a living hell. That was the least he deserved for snatching the cup from her last year, and on his first year as Captain at that. She would take it out on Harriet too, but she and Haz were actually, probably the first two Slytherin and Gryffindor students, to be friends. 

She reckoned things were better than they used to be back before the big battle of Hogwarts and what not, but there was still some animosity between the other three houses and the green snakes. Usually they made better friends amongst themselves, or with the Ravens, but Louis was nothing if not a people person. Sure, by that she meant a lot of people didn’t like her as well, she was loud and unforgiving, she was snarky, sassy and smart, and she could be quite spiteful. Louis was sensual and sexual, or at least she thought she was until she met Harry, but all in all, the two of them together easily held mostly everyone in the castle in their palms. Except for maybe some of their teachers. 

She remembered how she took proper notice of the girl, back in Louise’s third year, she noticed a couple of girls who were not in her year, and could not have been older than her prancing about Hogsmeade, and followed the two of them into Honeydukes. Where the petit blonde one immediately grabbed her money pouch and started stocking herself up with things from every shelf, the taller, brunette one chuckled a bit at her antics before grabbing some things of her own, and paying for them. 

Lou hadn’t been really tall, she still wasn’t, but Niall had been even shorter than she had been as a first year, eyes bright and excited, skin as pale as snow. Harry was nearly as pale, but taller, and more round, she still had baby fat, and for an eleven year old girl her tits had been as big as Louise’s at almost fourteen. When the Slytherin cornered the two of them in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, she demanded to know everything. Apart from blushing a bit, Niall looked unfazed, but Harry, Harry had looked at her with her big, innocent green eyes, before pleading with her not to tell anyone, and offering her the most endearing dimpled smile Lou had ever seen. It was the smirk that she gave the older girl when she relented on not telling anyone that made Louise feel like she had been punched in the stomach. That was when she learned that Harriet Styles could charm her way out of any sort of hell. 

They had told her they were first years, Niall a Hufflepuff, while Harry was a Gryffindor. They told her how Niall’s older brother, Greg, knew of this secret passageway that lead you straight up to the basement under Honeydukes, how it was a bit of a long walk, but they had been so excited to see Hogsmeade they couldn’t possibly wait two years, and they figured they could try and blend in with the third year’s “Despite Niall’s size.” Harry had teased. 

After that, they had talked about Quidditch. Lou and Harry both cheered for the Harpies, while Niall looked down and mumbled something about the Canons, the other two laughed at her misfortune. Louise was trying for the Slytherin team that year, their seeker had just graduated, and the spot was open. Since the battle there had been only two girls that had made it into the Slytherin team, old habits did die hard, and that made Louis quite nervous, but the girls had agreed to practice with her.

Niall had played Quidditch her whole life, Greg had been captain of the Hufflepuff’s back then, and had been grooming Niall to try out for seeker as soon as she could, Louise had pretty much grown playing with her sisters, but she had never had to compete with blokes before. Needless to say the afternoons they had spent practicing, and the fact that all the shit heads had underestimated Louise’s control of a broomstick had landed her the spot on the team, her tenacity and ability to inspire others made her captain her fifth year, and had her bring home the trophy for the first time in quite some years. 

Only to have that goddamn shit Liam Payne snatch it from her the next year, counting with none other than her best mate Harry, and her stupid natural skills at the game on his team. The championship was the reason behind the first ever fight between Louise and the then fourth year girl, where Louise more than over dramatically said things like how she couldn’t have a friend who would stab her in the back like that without thinking twice, and other more dramatic accusations. Harry had been genuinely hurt, and it took Niall and that fuckhead Payne to convince Lou to apologize to her, Liam being ever the good boy and saying that if she wanted to accuse someone of anything she could take a blow at him anytime, as long as she stopped hurting Harry’s feelings. She had only really considered apologizing, because she didn’t want that twat to be in the right when he called her a lousy friend. 

Harry had been easy enough to appease, it was like she had been practically gagging for Lou to apologize, probably halfway into convincing herself maybe she was the one in the wrong, not that Niall would had let her, or Liam for that matter. She had brought her some fire whiskey, and they had snuggled into the wee hours of the morning, in Haz’s bedroom. As much as Lou would love to have the girls back in her room, Niall and Harry’s roommates were a lot less snarky about having a Slytherin in their dorm room, than Lou’s were of having either of them, there. 

* **Flashback to: A week after the fight. First week of June, Louise's sixth year. ~**

_“I’m really sorry.” Lou slurred, half-drunk already, after the few shots of fire whiskey they had before either of them said anything. “I was a complete cunt to you, I shouldn’t have said those things… You just… You know how I get, I really wanted to win again.” She licked at her lips, still feeling the slightly burning feeling from the alcohol, as Harry passed her a chocolate frog, and she looked down at the other girl. “Does this mean you forgive me?”_

_“I was never really mad at you Lou…” Haz said, turning into the blue eyed one, and throwing one of her legs over Louise’s hips. “I was just upset… That maybe you really thought those things of me.” Her eyes were nearly tearful, and full of emotion, as she was remembering every little spiteful word Louise had thrown at her._

_“I say shit I don’t mean sometimes, Haz… You’ve ought to know that by now.” Louise whined, reaching for the younger girl’s face, pouting a bit when she noticed Harry had been pouting as well, her lips big, red and gorgeous._

_“But you never said them to me!” Harry cried, leaning into Louise’s touch like a compliant little kitten, or maybe a puppy, Harriet certainly had a bit of both, her insane need of pleasing people could never be linked back to a cat. “You never said mean things to me, you rarely even tease me Lou… Not like you do Niall.”_

_“That’s because I know Niall won’t take it personally, and you… Well, this would have happened.” She said, tracing the curly haired girl’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. “You’re much more sensitive Haz, and I’m a complete twat, and I made an arse of myself, and I told you a bunch of crap that wasn’t true… You didn’t score amazing goals to spite me, you did it because you could, because you had to defend your team, and you’re amazing at it, like you’re amazing at nearly everything. You’ve got to know it, Harriet…” Lou trailed off, cupping her face in her hands. “You’re so… So bloody fantastic, you’re just so good at things, without even having to try much, and it’s part of your charm, that even then, you like to give it your all, because that’s just who you are, and I’m so jealous, because I could never be as effortless with things as you are… And on top of that, I was mad that we lost.”_

_“You’re insane Lou, you’re completely insane.” Harriet blushed a bit, shaking her head slowly. “Do you not remember last year? How you took a half-arsed team to victory? How you passed your Transformation O.W.L’s even though you were sure you wouldn’t? How you made that boy from your house cry because he had hurt Ni’s feelings?” She asked, toying with the ends of Louise’s hair, rolling it around her fingers. “You don’t take shit from anyone, and you always get what you want, okay… Maybe you didn’t get the cup this year, but that’s just because Liam might be as much as a maniac as you are.” Harry giggled to herself, and Louise just rolled her eyes at that, she did not want to be compared to that twat._

_“You shouldn’t take shit from anyone either, Haz.” She settled on saying, smiling down at the taller girl, and kissing the tip of her nose, smiling as she gave her a proper dimpled smile._

_“You don’t usually let anyone give me any shit.” Harry smirked, looking up at Louise, all wide eyes, innocent and forest green, they really were the prettiest shade Louise had ever seen. “So you can see why I was so shaken that you were the one giving me shit.”_

_“I know, I know… And I’m sorry, okay? I promise, never again, aye?” Lou took a deep breath, resting her forehead against Harry’s, one of her arms around the girl’s waist, the other still cupping her face._

_“Pinky swear?” Haz piped up, the smile coming back to her lips, and Louise just smirked, licking her lips a bit, not really paying any mind at how the younger girl followed the motion of her tongue intently._

_“Fuck that, we’ll seal this the Tomlinson way.” She smirked, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Harry’s. The girl was tense for less than half a second, smiling into Louise’s lips after, and moving closer to her, rubbing her nose against the smallest one after their lips broke apart. “About time I did that.” Lou said, the smirk still gracing her lips._

_“I knew you’ve always wanted to snog me.” Harry giggled, her hands still tangled, but now more so into Louise’s hair, her fingers properly threading through the locks now._

_“Who doesn’t Harry?” Louise snorted, and leaned to kiss her again. “I swear to God, you’ve got the prettiest lips in the castle, and you put them to good use.”_

_“Bloody hell yeah, I do.” The green eyed girl smiled, brushing a kiss to Louise’s cheek. “I’ve got the right to.”_

_“That you do…” Louise smirked, wide, eyes narrowing with ideas, that mischievous glint that always appeared when they were planning a prank shinning through as she pushed up from the bed, and pinned Harriet down to the mattress. “But now… I think it’s proper time you put them to proper use, on me.” She whispered, before leaning down again, to kiss Harry._

_The kiss this time was much less chaste, and sweet. It was more fiery and passionate, and maybe the alcohol buzz was taking over, but Louise was enjoying it whole heartedly. She had her hands holding down both of Harry’s wrists, and her legs were at each side of her hips, her lips moved relentless and strongly against Harriet’s, who whimpered when Louise’s tongue poked through to lick at her bottom lip, the girl opening up to her easily enough, and the minute she did, Louise let go of her wrists._

_She would come to thank that decision, because Harry had slipped her hands straight into her long hair, tugging at it gently, and moving her head a bit, so she could angle their lips better, before she slipped her tongue into Louise’s mouth as well. Harry tasted of fire whiskey, chocolate and peppermint, and all Lou could think about was if that she tasted like that all over? Even though this wouldn’t be the first time Louise took things that far with a girl, she wasn’t sure if Harry had ever, they mostly only talked about blokes._

_“Haz…” Lou practically crooned, as she pulled her lips away from the Gryffindor’s, slipping her hand into Harry’s shirt, brushing up the fingers of her soft stomach, all curves and smooth skin, until she got to the girl’s ribcage and stopped, knowing, if she ever started touching Harriet’s tits, she would probably never stop. “Do you… How far do you want to take this?” She asked, using her thumb to feel every bone on the girl’s rib._

_“I’m not going to stop you at any point Lou, so unless you don’t want to… I reckon we’re going all the way.” Harry smirked at her, and pushed Louise up a bit, so the both of them could sit up, and she reached for the hem of her shirt, before pulling it off._

_“Fuck… Have you done this before?” She looked down as she asked the question, finding it weird how Harry seemed to at ease with the idea, but letting it go when the girl nodded, frowning a bit further at the slight jealous rumble that was going through her. “With who, may I ask?”_

_“Niall.” Harry said, quite nonchalant. “And Rachel? The Ravenclaw who was helping me study for Charms?” She added, leaning to kiss Louis again. “I was hoping you’d be the first, and I was really gathering my wits to ask you… But Niall approached me first… And things with Rach kind of just happened.”_

_“Is that the one with the big brown eyes and the huge tits?” Louise asked, biting her lower lip, as Harry nodded in agreement. “Hum.” She hummed her defiance, and took a deep breath, looking down at those beautiful green eyes again. “You still should have asked me… I wasn’t sure you were into this, too.”_

_“What am I not into Lou?” Her eyes rolled quite pointedly, as Haz snorted, holding onto Louise’s hips, as she nuzzled into her neck. “I’ve had a proper crush on you since second year.” She giggled a bit, as Louise’s hum of acknowledgement turned into a moan, when Harry started sucking at her skin._

_“You have a crush on everyone.” The slytherin retorted, slipping her hand into Harry’s hair. “You went out with Nick for Christ sake, you could do so much better.”_

_“Like Zayn?” Harry asked, leaning back, and waggling her eyebrows at Louise. “Nick was smart, and he was cool, and he introduced me to wine, and some cool bands... Besides he really helped me figuring out that I liked girls too.”_

_“Let’s not talk about Zayn.” Louise shook her head slowly, rolling her eyes. “Of course he did, he likes blokes better than he likes girls.” Louise rolled her eyes, and moved her hands back to Harry’s face. “I still wished you had come to me first, if you had even talked to me about it, I would have pounced on you.”_

_“You can pounce on me now.” Harry said, smirking sheepishly. “I’m sorry alright? Now, can we get on with the girl fucking? God knows we’ve wasted time enough, and I don’t do horny well.”_

_“You do everything well, Harriet, everything.” Lou smirked, tightening the hold on the girl’s face, before he leaned to kiss her again, deep and passionately. Harry’s fingers digging into her hips in a way she was sure would leave bruises, not that she cared about it anyway, the only thing she cared about right now, was getting Harriet’s bra off, and as Louise had thought of doing before, getting her hands on her tits, and not letting go of them so soon._

_True to her plans, Louise brushed the pad of her thumb over Harry’s nipple to start with, still over the lace in her bra, the extra friction making the bud go hard that much easier, as Lou pinched it after, biting at Harry’s lower lip in tandem, which granted her a moan from the curly haired girl._

_“Jesus Lou, just take the bloody bra off already.” Haz grunted, reaching at her back for the clasp, and undoing it, before throwing the garment aside with gusto, as if it had been burning her skin, or offended her in any particular way. Louise had to lean back and look at her. Maybe Harry’s tits weren’t as big as his latest hook up’s, that girl from Ravenclaw, what was her name? Louise know Harry had just said it, but she couldn’t remember, but she did remember that the girl was all curves, more so than Harry, and very pretty bit a bit too full figured for Louise’s taste, but she knew Harriet couldn’t care less about that, if she liked the person she did, that was how it was with her. Louise on the other hand, usually liked them slight, and slim, if she were to think about she liked girls a bit more like Niall, small, boyish and cute, Harry herself was an exception, but she was Harry, and there was no not wanting Harry. “Are you just going to stare at them?”_

_“Sorry… Got a bit lost in my mind.” She admitted, blushing a bit, before pinching her now unclad nipple, again, smirking as the girl whimpered at that. Lou pushed Harry back into the bed, and kissed her slow and tantalizingly, as she wrapped her fingers around the girl’s breast, and squeezed, the flesh barely fitting in her small hands. “Is this what you wanted, or should I suck on your tits, Haz?”_

_“Yes, God Lou… Please, yeah?” Harry nodded in agreement, flushing with excitement as Louise whispered into her lips. Not one to not go through with her promises, Louise trailed a path with her lips, down the girl’s gorgeous collarbones, over to her tits, squeezing the both of them in her hands, before turning to the one that had been somewhat ignored until now, and licking at the tip of it, before blowing against Harry’s nipple, smirking as the girl squirmed under her, her protest soon turning into praise, as Louise wrapped her lips around the rosy pink bud. “Lou…” She panted, the sound coming out hot and chocked._

_“Got a mouthful here Haz, sorry.” Louise teased, as she pulled at her other nipple, sucking at the one she had in her mouth like a greedy baby, and true to herself, because she was indeed greedy._

_“Ha…” Harry tried laughing, but it only came out as a failed, breathless attempt, as she sank her fingers into Louise’s hair, pushing her hips up into hers, and making the older girl lose her focus a bit._

_“Thought you wanted me to suck your tits.” Lou said, looking up at her sheepishly, smirking widely as she pulled off her own shirt, smiling as Harry bit her lips as she noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. It was a bad habit she had gotten from Niall really, but as she said, it’s not like they had enough to give them back aches if they didn’t wear bra, than why trap the girls? She had then proceeded to come up with a ridiculous song about free titties._

_“I want the two of us to get off already, can we get to that?” She asked, laughing a bit, as she watched Louise working at her shorts, smirking quite proudly at herself at the whimper that came out of the older girl’s mouth when she noticed Harry was going commando. “Not a big fan of knickers, if you don’t wear any, there’s no getting them in a twist.”_

_“Do you… Do you not wear them, even when you’re in uniform?” Louise licks her lips as she asks, thinking about the possibilities f they actually had any classes together, which was impossible seeing she’d be heading to her last year while Harry was going to start her fifth year._

_“Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t… Me and Niall had fun in class once, because of that.” Harry blushed a bit, at the thought, but the smirk on her lips was persistent._

_“We’ll have to do it the three of us, eventually.” Louise says, quite unceremoniously, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “I bet Niall’s little mouth gets even more foul in bed.”_

_“It does…” Her green eyes sparkle with the memories, as Harry thinks of them. “And she’s a master at giving head… No boy has ever, and no one will probably ever, eat pussy like Niall.”_

_“That’s because no one eats anything like Niall eats.” Lou chuckled, as she brushed her hand up the inside of Harriet’s thigh, feeling her skin getting warmer the closer she got to her cunt. “But I’ve got some tricks of my own.” She winked down at the younger one, just before she grazed her clit, just slightly, making Harry cry out. “Do you want to know what I like to use on me?” She whispered, brushing her lips against Harriet’s jaw, watching the girl whimper in compliance. “My wand.”_

_“Fuck… Are… Are you serious, Lou?” Harry panted, arching into the girl as she started rubbing her clit properly, and she did her best to reach down and get rid of Louise’s shorts as well, whimpering at the thought. “It’s one way to get wood in you, eh?” She joked, blushing a bit after, as Louise laughed._

_“You’re really shit at jokes, do you know that? It might be the one thing you’re bad at.” Louise smiled, and leaned to kiss her, moving her hand away from Harry, just long enough to get her own shorts and pants down her legs. “Do you want to try it?”_

_“Yes.” Harriet breathes, and looks up at her, eyes wild and willing, in all honesty she looked completely wrecked, and Louise wondered if it was all her, feeling a bit smug at that, as she reached for her wand, holding it upside down, and dragging the handle across Harry’s hips, as she makes sure the younger girl would be ready for this, with her fingers. “Just… Please, Lou… Please?”_

_“I like hearing you beg.” Louise smirked, as she moved her lips back towards the girl’s beautiful, full, kiss-swollen red ones. “Fuck that… I like hearing you, you have the sexiest voice, Haz…” She whispered into her lips, as they kissed slowly, just before Louise pushed the piece in her hand into Harry, slowly, replacing her fingers. The handle was as thick as two of Louise’s fingers, maybe a bit more, since she had thin hands, and it was smooth dark wood, sinking into Harry’s wet heat easily. “One would think a perverted little thing like you would have tried this before.”_

_“You… You’re much more creative with these… Uhm… Things than I am, Lou.” Harry told her, breathlessly, as she reached down to palm at Louise’s breasts, her bigger hands fitting her smaller ones easily, her thumb stroking her nipple to hardness before she tweaked it, making the older girl squirm over her a bit. “Should I take out my wand for you too?”_

_“Not tonight.” Louise smirked, as she bit down on Harry’s lower lip, and twisted the wood in her hand a bit, so it’d hit a spot inside Harriet that would have her whimpering, and that it did. Lou moved her other hand down to the girl’s hip, for leverage and held onto it, but moved her thumb lower, so she could rub at Harry’s clit, and watch the girl come undone within seconds of that. “Tonight I want that pretty mouth of yours on me.” And with that, as if she hadn’t just had an orgasm of her own, Harry moaned quite unabashedly._

_“I’m glad I can cross that off my list, before seventh year.” Louise mumbled, a lazy smirk across her lips, as she snuggled into Harry, her fingers tracing her breast idly, circling her pretty pink nipple._

_“And that way you can dedicate yourself into getting into Zayn Malik’s pants for the entirety of next year.” Harriet hummed, looking down at her, and smiling just as lazily as the older girl. “I’m glad we did this too, for all it counts.” She whispered, in a yawn. “And I’m fucking ecstatic that you’re not getting any silly girlfriends idea, or some shit like that.”_

_“I still want to get it with Niall, and I’m not giving up on Malik until he’s begging for it.” Lou chuckled, nuzzling into Harry’s chest. “I love you and all, Haz… But I haven’t got the will in me for the work that is tying you down.” She snorted. “Besides, as much as you might have liked my wand, we all know how you love a proper cock.”  
“’S true.” Harriet shrugged, giggling a bit, running her fingers through the Slytherin’s long hair. “We should start a nudist cult, or something, once we all leave here… You, me, Nialler… I reckon we could invite Malik, and Liam… No clothes, lots of love, lots of sex, maybe some Quidditch, aye?” _

_“We are not inviting Liam Payne into our sex fest.” Louise stated quite firmly._

_“God Lou, you should just fuck him and get it over with.” Harriet smirked, laughing to herself._

_“Excuse me?” Lou lifted her head up from the Gryffindor’s chest, and arched an eyebrow at her, as if she had said something particularly offensive._

_“He’s a great shag, we did it after we won this year, he’s all sorts of wonderful, I swear it.” Harry said, closing her eyes, as she thought of it. “We did it in the changing rooms first, he was so pumped, for winning, it was like something took over him, I was late into the shower, because Niall wouldn’t let go of me, and when I walked in, he was there jerking off, and he’s well fit, let me tell you that… I just couldn’t help myself, we did it against the tiles, and then at the party he was apologizing for being so rough on me that I had to shut him up, and we did it again in his dorm.”_

_“Again Haz… Who haven’t you shagged? For fuck’s sake woman, keep your legs shut for five seconds.” Louise rolled her eyes again, but smirking a bit this time. “He is such a goody two shoes, good grades, captain, prefect, dated Danielle until she left school… Sure he was the fourth year dating the seventh year girl, but still… It’s hard to look at him like someone who could rough you up, he looks like a puppy dog.”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, he’s a complete sweetheart… He asked me out even, after everything, we went to Hogsmeade together, took our passageway… And he’s lovely… But whenever Liam puts his mind into something, he’ll practice, and practice, and practice until it’s as good as it gets, until it’s perfect, and he’s relentless… That’s why we won this year… He didn’t have a girlfriend to take up his time anymore, he put all his focus into being a proper prefect and the team… He’s a natural leader, and he keeps us focused… I never doubted he’d be a complete god in the sheets.”_

_“Maybe I should shag him after all, see if I can throw him off his game.” Louise teased, moving up so she could press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Once you’re done with him, let me know.”_

_“Oh, I told him I liked him just fine… But that I didn’t really do boyfriends, or wasn’t planning on it, for a while, but we could still hang out.” She giggled, shaking her head slowly._

_“How did he take that?” Lou smiled, chuckling a bit._

_“Oh, well… I think he needs a bit more educating in the ways of casual sex.” Harry snickered, leaning down to kiss Louise again, rubbing her nose into hers._

_“Maybe you should recruit Niall as well.” Louise said, reaching for the covers, and pulling them over the two of them, as she snuggled into Harry again._

_“Yeah… Maybe I should.”_


	2. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. There's the obvious this is a work of fiction, bla bla bla. Harry is not a girl, Hogwarts is a fictional location created by J.K. Rowling, Quidditch is her fictional sport, Fred Weasley II is also her creation. This is once again, unbetad. I don't own any of these people, believe me, I'd take any of them gladly and if I did I wouldn't be writing about them, so if you have any relationship with any of these people whatsoever, I advise you, please, don't go ahead.
> 
> And as always here's a basic guideline as to who is what, and where: 
> 
> Louise - seventh year Slytherin. Seeker, captain of the Quidditch team.  
> Harriet - fifth year, Gryffindor. Chaser.  
> Niall - fifth year, Hufflepuff. Seeker.  
> Liam - sixth year, Gryffindor. Beater, captain of the Quidditch team. House prefect.  
> Zayn - sixth year, Ravenclaw. House Prefect.  
> Aiden - seventh year, Ravenclaw, Head Boy.  
> Josh - sixth year, Gryffindor, Keeper.  
> Nick - Ravenclaw alumni, former head boy.  
> Danielle - Ravenclaw alumni.

The acceptance letter came as a surprise to Liam Payne, a muggle born. At first he thought it was an early prank his sisters were pulling on him for his upcoming birthday, but it wasn’t, it hadn’t been, a member of the faculty had come over to explain everything soon enough. Professor Longbottom, had come to his house just a couple of days before his eleventh birthday, to explain everything. He had guided the Payne’s to Diagon Alley, and Liam’s sisters couldn’t stop complaining about how this wasn’t fair, how Liam couldn’t be the only one who was magic, and they didn’t shut up until they stopped at the magical ice cream shop.  
  
Maybe that was why, since the beginning, Liam always worked harder than most of his classmates. He had never flied on a broomstick before Hogwarts, he had never held a wand, or attempted to make a spell, even though weird things had always happened throughout his life, he had never known exactly what that meant, not until then. Finally, starting to understand everything that always happened to him, made something inside him thrive to understand more of it, so he spent more time in the library than most of his classmates, or walking around the castle, practicing spells, or memorizing potion ingredients, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practices.  
  
He was lucky the Weasley boy, Fred, took him under his wing soon enough. He was a beater, and his sister had been captain at the time. Liam hadn’t been allowed to try out for the team yet, but they still taught him everything about it, and Fred even let him try out a couple swings of the bat with him. When Fred got hurt that year, they went straight to him, after getting permission to bring him in. It was a bold move, putting a first year in the pitch, but apparently it was something that happened every now and then with Gryffindors.  
  
The minute Liam stepped onto the pitch, he knew he never wanted to leave. He made the team properly, the next year, and when Fred graduated, at the end of his forth year, he let him know he would be nominating Liam as the captain. So when Liam got his Hogwarts letter that year, naming him not only the Quidditch captain, but house prefect, he had started losing it a bit, he had completely forgotten they were naming prefects that year as well, and he still had the O.W.L’s at the end of the year, how was he supposed to survive it all?  
  
Truth was, he had been blessed with people that helped him push through everything. What he thought would have been a complete nightmare, replacing one of their chasers and their goal keeper, ended up being a blessing in disguise the minute Harriet stepped onto the pitch. He knew Harry, she was a year bellow him, and she was always with that blonde Hufflepuff girl, and Lou Tomlinson, the chick that had led Slytherin to the championship cup the year before, after quite a couple years. She was gorgeous, charming, and everyone seemed to love her, she had dated the Ravenclaw headboy, Nick, even though she had just been a third year on the year he graduated. She was in her fourth year now, and Liam had to thank the gods for the open slot in the team, because no one they had on the squad before were half as good as she was.  
  
Josh was also a surprise. He had always wanted to try for keeper, apparently, but the spot had been occupied by a bloke two years ahead of them since his second year. Liam knew Josh, he was in his year, though he shared a dorm with other people, they still shared most their classes, and often had lunch close to one another. The boy was surprisingly talented, and had never tried for another spot on the team because he really never saw himself as anything but a keeper.  
  
When it came to his prefect duties, he was often partnered up with Zayn, a quiet, Ravenclaw, that was pretty much an Aladdin look alike. Not that he knew what Aladdin was. When Liam brought it up, being a pureblood, Zayn had no way of knowing that. The boy admitted that for a second he had thought they’d put him in Slytherin, like his mother, but he ended up going his father’s way, and being sorted to Ravenclaw. They had had a couple classes together throughout the years, Zayn had lent him some ingredients once in third year, and they had shared a carriage once or twice to Hogsmeade, along with his mate Aiden, and Liam’s girlfriend at the time, Danielle.  
  
Zayn came as a saviour when it came to his O.W.L’s as well, Liam had always been lousier than he would care to admit at Charms, but he was great at Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Zayn had a bit more trouble with that. Zayn was also better at Potions than he was, and they studied for Transformation together as well. He showed Liam his drawings and they talked about all sorts of things, Liam talked about growing up in the muggle world, and Zayn told him about how was it to have magic all around since you’re born.  
  
He had worried about missing Danielle too much that he’d lose his shit completely that year. They had been together for the best part of two years, and she had been the first and only girl he had ever loved, she hadn’t been his first kiss, but she had been his first time, and he hadn’t so much as looked at any other girl while they had been together, there had been no need to. He thought he’d be in some sort of flunk, but when the school year rolled around, things just rolled back into place. Liam had so much to do, and he was making friends with people who he didn’t know much before, he barely had time to miss Dani, aside from that, they still talked every now and then, she sent him letters telling him about how she was taking some time in the muggle world, since she too was a muggleborn, to study dancing.  
  
Because of Zayn he made friends with Aiden, Aiden was a prefect as well, and just as awkward if not more awkward than Zayn, neither of them cared much for Quidditch, but Aiden’s mom being a muggle, he actually understood when Liam said Zayn made him think of Aladdin. On top of that, he had managed to fly in a book version of the movie, and show it to Zayn, who had blushed a bit as he flipped through it. “So I’m a charming street rat, is that it?”  
  
They had laughed it off, and it had become a joke between them, Liam and Aiden doing their best to teach Zayn how do sing the theme song for the movie, the one with the carpet ride and everything, until one evening Harry had come fetch Liam for practice because he had forgotten himself, she immediately joined in on the joke, her mother too was a muggle, and her sister didn’t have an ounce of magic blood in her, and was completely obsessed with Disney movies, she immediately joined in on Jasmine’s part of the song. Aiden even enchanted a rug to fly around them, one time.  
  
Harriet had surprisingly taken him in as well, even sitting next to him more often at the Gryffindor table so they could talk Quidditch and life, Niall, the blonde Hufflepuff often joined them as well. For some reason she seemed to like Harry better than any of her house friends, so the girl often had meals at their table, or as Harriet had pointed out, at both tables, because Niall always ate for two. Niall always joined in on their Quidditch talk, and Harry talked about how her stepfather introduced her to the sport once he noticed what she was, while Niall had been going to minor league matches in Ireland since she was born.  
  
When Gryffindor won the championship cup that year, no one made it seem like it wasn’t because of his efforts. All his players got him something, whether it was a new broomstick maintenance kit, a jumper that said captain, and a bottle from fire whiskey, from Niall and Harry, which the blonde had said, they would have given it either to him or Lou, depending on who won, but she was glad to give it to him, he was a much nicer captain than Louise.  
  
Liam had done everything he could to work the training schedule as to best suit everyone’s time table, even though with his O.W.L’s, prefect duty, and the fact that none of his teammates were seventh years, his schedule was easily the busiest one, and the one he really had to work around. He didn’t even have the time to follow Dani’s advice and see if he could find someone nice, to treat well, like he had with her, he didn’t have time to look for anyone, let alone dedicate someone his time. The only girls he spent any proper time with were Niall and Harry.  
  
Talking about Harry, she had been his lucky charm on that final game. It had been a direct confrontation, the lion and the snake, facing each other to define the champion. He knew their chances of winning were slim, they didn’t have to win the game to take the cup, but they couldn’t lose by a bigger margin than 30 points, and Liam was sure that their seeker was screwed against Tomlinson. The girl barely missed a snitch, and she was as ruthless as Liam was with him team, a bit less nice about it, if he could take Niall and Hazza’s words for it.  
  
Niall was the one who had brought up how he would probably feel less nervous about the game if he just got laid, he should have time for a quick shag before they had to be on the pitch which made Liam blush harder than he ever had his whole life, and that included the sorting ceremony where he had to walk up to the sorting hat and have his fate decided in front of a bunch of strangers. No girl had ever been so blunt with him, when he turned to question Harry if there was something wrong with her, she had just laughed it off, and said that was just how Niall rolled. 

__  
***Flashback to: Final Match Day. Last week of May, Liam's fifth year. ~**  
  
 _“Shove it, I’m Irish, there’s nothing I can do ‘bout it.” Had been her reply, and they laughed it off after, as Liam made his way over to the pitch to practice a few swings before the game, shuffling off to their assigned changing room when he noticed Louise coming onto the pitch as well, seeing she intimidated the hell out of Liam, it didn’t help much that he was sure she pretty much loathed him._

_“We’re going to smash it out there Li, don’t worry.” Harry had told him on the way back out to the pitch, reaching for his hand, and squeezing it. “I’ll score you a million goals, and even if Lou catches the snitch, it won’t matter at all.”_

_“Thanks Haz.” He chuckled, and looked down at their hands, blushing a bit, but relaxing under it, feeling the warmth spreading out to his own, and he for once, he felt like he could do anything. Liam kissed the top of her head, and then turned to the rest of his team, beckoning them over into a group hug, where they huddled, for a pep talk._

_“Hey mates… So, this is it.” Liam started, looking around, taking a deep breath. “There’s nothing I can say to you, that I haven’t said to all of you before.” He smiled, looking around to each and every one of them. “We have done everything possible, in our power to win. Just give those snakes everything you’ve got, and I know you have, and we’re sure to win this thing.”_

_“Aye, aye, captain.” Harry said, smiling and squeezing them all closer together. “Now, come on… Let’s win this shit, people!”_

_And in fact, they had. Harry had indeed, scored nearly a million goals, enough at the beginning of their match, which completely threw the green clad team off their game, along with how inspired their kepper, Josh, had been, it was absurd._

_Liam knocked every bludger the Slytherin’s threw their way right back, properly knocking one of their chasers off their broom, and making it an even easier win for them. Louise tried to hold out, but by the time she finally gave in and caught the Snitch, it was no use, Harry alone had scored 12 goals, along with the other 7 their other chasers had scored, and with the mere 3 Slytherin had managed to sneak in, Gryffindor not only won without catching the snitch, but they brought home the championship cup._

_Liam watched as the long haired, green uniformed captain practically punched the snitch into the referee’s chest, before climbing back onto her broom and flying away, then he turned his attention back to the crowd, watching as Harry flew circles around the stands before actually jumping off her broom, into the middle of the screaming Gryffindors, and what he recognized as a very enthusiastic Niall. He flew by the students, and stretched out his hand for some high fives, before stopping by the Ravenclaw section where they were holding a huge banner with a Lion stomping over a snake, and holding the quidditch cup, that he knew had to be Zayn’s work._

_He flew back to where the referee was still waiting for him, and took the cup from her, as she handed it to him with a wide smile, looking at it in complete fascination, the rest of his team, sans Harry - that was probably still crowd surfing, if not drowning, amidst the fervent Gryffindors - came flying over to him as well. He let them pass the trophy around them, before they handed it back to him, and pulled him over their shoulders, screaming his name, along with the house name, lion like roars, and chants of “Captain, captain, captain!” As they made their way over to the dressing rooms, carrying him._

_Zayn and Aiden hugged him, once they got over to the changing rooms, where the boys were waiting for him, to ask Liam about the banner. He told them it looked completely wicked, and smiled a bit as Zayn blushed at the compliment, smiling even wider when he blushed further as Aiden started to talk about how brilliant he was, and how much time he had spent on it._

_“Cheers mate, it really means a lot.” Liam told him, smiling widely, and hugging the both of them out of pure excitement. “I can’t even… God, I can’t believe that happened! We didn’t even need to catch the snitch! That was fantastic.”_

_“It was mate, but you reek.” Aiden smirked, laughing a bit. “Look, I reckon there’s going to be a party later, yeah? We’ll see you then, we’ll bring the banner, and some drinks.”_

_“Yeah… Yeah, of course… Thanks lads, really. I appreciate it so much.” He smiled, still ecstatic, as he waved them off, and headed in, to be practically attacked by his teammates again, that were already pulling off their gear and huddling around him, and jumping about, once he was in the middle of them, laughing._

_He let the lot of them hit the showers first as he took the trophy to a corner, and pretty much just stared at it, thinking about the game, and the day as a whole. His year, all in all, and somehow, amidst his adrenaline rush, he thought of what Niall had said earlier, and thought about how he hadn’t slept with anyone all year long. He hadn’t even kissed anyone that year, and maybe he was thinking about it because of how he was going through a physical rush, so lost in it, he barely acknowledged the rest of his players leaving the dressing room, until he noticed he was alone, and made his way over to the shower, looking sideways at the trophy one last time._

_Liam got rid of his gear, and his kit quick enough, before turning on the shower again, stepping under the jets in a content sigh, the cold water feeling all sorts of wonderful against his over-heated, on edge skin. He leaned into the tiles, resting his forehead against them, along with his hands, breathing in slowly, as he unconsciously started thinking about how next year he needed to take some time to himself, maybe find a girl, someone as nice as Danielle, or different, different could be good as well._

_The boy closed his eyes, and started remembering the good times he had with his ex-girlfriend, how sweet she had been their first time, and how she had helped him open up to her with time, be more assertive, how he had learned to read her reactions, and give her what she wanted before she even thought about it. He thought about her body, her eyes, her pretty hair, her amazing arse, and her long toned legs. Liam had his eyes closed, as he pulled one hand away from the wall, and moved it down his chest, reaching for his cock, as he could feel himself getting hard._

_He wrapped a hand around his shaft, rubbing at the tip, before he started thrusting into his hand, his thumb playing with his slit, as he focused on memories of Danielle, that eventually got mixed up with pictures of other people, the first one he noticed, was Harriet. Harry’s eyes, and her lips, her fantastic tits, and her sexy self, and how she’d do everything to make him feel good, than there was Niall, tiny, and gorgeous, and always bubbly, she’d probably just climb him, and laugh through it, in a way that only she could make it sexy. There were scenes Liam didn’t understand, mischievous blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, great legs and an arse that was even greater than Danielle’s, there were also brown eyes, with thick lashes, a squared jaw, and a bright white smile. From that it went back to Dani, then Harry reaching for his hand, earlier that day._

_“Liam…” He turned around in a rush, as he heard someone call behind him, his brown eyes going wide as he noticed Harry standing there, nothing on but a towel wrapped around her chest. “I… Fuck… Uhm… Do you want me to…” She trailed off, and Liam watched as she licked her plump red lips, and it made his cock twitch in his hand. What did he want her to do? What did she want to do? Leave? Come and join him?_

_“Harry… I… Jesus… I didn’t know you were… The team’s left… I thought I was alone.” Liam cried, closing his eyes, turning his back to her, and removing his hand from his length, leaning back into the tiles. “I don’t usually do this… But the game, the adrenaline, the rush… What Niall said… And I haven’t been with anyone at all this year, and I started thinking about Dani, and before I knew it… I was doing it, and I was remembering her, and thinking of y… Other things.” Liam blushed deeply, as he realized he was about to admit to Harry he had been thinking about her._

_“Other things?” The girl asked from behind him, and he was tempted to turn around and look at her, to make sure that she didn’t only sound, but was indeed closer than she had been before. “What other things were you thinking about Liam?” He could barely make out the sound of the towel dropping to the floor, blood rushing up to his ears making his head buzz, and he would have second guessed it, if he hadn’t opened his eyes, and caught a glimpse of it lying there, useless._

_“Haz… What are you…?” Liam started questioning, wondering what had he done to deserve to be put into this position, where he felt so awkward, and desperate to crawl out of his skin, because no one deserved being caught like this, especially not by someone one was thinking about while doing it, with no entitlement to._

_“What other things were you thinking about, Li?” She asked, the way the nickname rolled from her lips making it sound dirty, and he could see her stepping closer from the corner of his eyes, before he turned around to look at her properly. “Were any of them about me?” Harry asked, her eyes wide, wild and gorgeous as she looked at him, making his skin burn up, and he was sure he was as red as their quidditch uniform._

_“Harry… Please…” Liam stammered, his hands drawn at his sides, his fingers tight together, fisted by his hips, as he tried hard to not look anywhere but her face._

_“You are brilliant, do you know that? You can do everything you put your mind to… I’m positive you’re psyching yourself over not looking anywhere but my face…” She giggled, and the sound should be sweet and innocent, but it made his cock twitch, as she realized what he was trying so hard to do, taking another step closer, and reaching for one of his hand, his whole body shuddering with her touch. “You can look Li… You can look, you can touch, you can take me, if that’s what you’d like.”_

_“Jesus Christ… Harry, don’t say that…” He whispered, as she prodded at his hand, trying to pry his fingers apart, and moving them up to her face, resting his hand against her cheek, as she took another step closer to him, and he could feel his cock poking into her hip. "You don't... You can't mean that..."_

_“Why not? Don’t you want me, Li?” Harry’s voice was barely a breathless plea, and he watched her lick her lips again, making his body shudder once more at the sight, and he could feel his knees bucking and his resolve slipping. "Because I do... I want you."_

_“F-fuck… Yes, I do… I just… I can’t… Not like this… I’m not going to be able to…” Liam hoped he was making some sense, as he shut his eyes again, and tried to think of what he wanted to say to her. “I’m so wound up, I would just fuck you into the wall Haz… And you deserve better.” His hold on her face tightened a bit, as he tried to gather his wits further, only opening his eyes, when she called out to him again, to acknowledge what she had to say._

_“Fuck me into the wall.” She told him simply, pushing up on her tiptoes, and holding onto the back of his neck to drag him to meet her halfway, so she could push her lips to his. Just like that, it was like a dam broke. He pushed her smaller frame into the wall, tangled his hand into her hair, and kissed her feverishly, all tongue, and teeth and passion, not what Liam would have wanted his first kiss with anyone to be like, let alone someone he cared about, like Harriet._

_Harry pushed back into him just as fiercely, and he should have figured she would, everything Harry was passionate about, she did whole heartedly, and that was why she was such a prodigy in the pitch. Her lips were relentless against his, until they finally yielded to his dominance once he bit down her full, red, bottom lip, and tugged at it, looking down at her, as she moaned into his mouth._

_“You are so sexy.” Liam whispered, reaching for the back of her thighs, and even though she wasn’t as light as Danielle had been, he picked her up effortlessly, and wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing his body into hers, as he pressed her further into the wall, getting lost in the feeling of her soft, perfect curves molding into his chiseled, hard muscles as she clung to the boy, his lips never parting from hers for more than two seconds, until they were both panting for breath, and Harry was clawing at his back._

_“I knew you’d be a complete god at this… The way you grill us during training, how hard you’ve worked on your O.W.L studies, your prefect duties... You commit to things Liam, you strive for perfection… I couldn’t help wondering if you were as driven, when it came to sex, as you are with everything else in your life… But what bloke doesn’t want to be an amazing shag?” Harry mumbles, as the boy moved his lips across her jaw, and she could feel his stubble against the soft, pinkish skin of her neck, shivering at the thought of waking up with beard burn the next day. Liam then latched to her amazing collarbones, as his thumb brushed the underside of her breasts. “I’ve been thinking about shagging you since I’ve joined the team.”_

_“You could have said something…” Liam breathed into her skin, his lips ghosting along the top of her breasts, licking a long strip across her skin up her neck, before kissing the same path down again, one hand bracing himself against the wall, the other curled around one of her tits. “I never thought… You’re so gorgeous Harry, and you could have anyone... I would never have thought.”_

_“Except that you did… You thought of it… Fantasized about it.” The green eyed girl licked her lips again, and whimpered at the feeling of his thumb stroking her water soaked nipple, until it was taunt against his touch. “I thought about just getting it over with… But I didn’t want to hurt our chances at the championship cup… I know how this was important for you... I was just going to corner you at the party later, anyway.” She admitted, moving her hands to his hair, as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, and started sucking at it, making her arch into him and cry out as he bit down on the bud. “LIAM.” She squealed as he repeated the action, and started sucking harder, making her squirm against the wall._

_“I never thought… I had a proper chance.” Liam whispered, brushing slow kisses along the skin between her breasts and moving his hand down to her hips, digging into her skin in a way he was sure to leave bruises, and only made Harry’s blood boil, and her hands fist harder into his hair. “Never… Reckon I didn’t give it much thought, I’ve been swamped this year, but when I did, I just… Never.” He whispered again, as he wrapped his lips against the nipple he had neglected up until that point._

_“You should… Fuck… You should believe in yourself more, Li.” Haz cried, trying to push closer to him, as if it were remotely possible, trying to wiggle one of her hands down, and reach for his cock, just to have her hand snatched, and pushed up against the wall, by the hand he was using to brace the two of them, pining her wrist to the wall at that. “You just led us to the championship cup, you’re house prefect, you aced your O.W.L’s for sure, reckon we’ll win the House cup because of you, you’re right fit, and you’re driving me mad here.”_

_“So I’m fit?” Liam smirked a bit, looking up at her, as he loosened his grip on her hip, just to slip his hand between them, and across her clit, smiling as she shuddered against him. “It’s your time to shudder, Haz… And after I’ve made you cum like this, I’m going to fuck you into the wall.” He whispered, high on adrenaline, her moans, and her encouragement, literally feeling like there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do._

_“Liam…” The girl sounded nearly broke as he rubbed her clit, his name coming out in chocked pants, and whimpers that escaped her lips, as he moved his back to them, just as he slipped a couple fingers into her, two at once, because he was too far gone to consider he should have started with one, all he wanted was to swallow Harry’s moans, and make them louder._

_The quidditch captain kept rubbing at her bundle of nerves, as he now pushed three of his fingers into her in tandem, deep and quick thrusts, ever so often curling his fingers in a way that always made her push her back off the wall. His other hand still had hers pinned against the tiles, and their lips moves sloppy and breathlessly against each other’s. Harry bit and tugged at his bottom lip, and pulled at his hair with her free hand, making him throw his head back, as she latched her lips onto his skin, crying straight into his ear as her body started giving out, and convulsing under his ministrations, her teeth clamped around the shelf of his ear._

_Liam looked up at her, as she came undone, and turned off the water jets, bringing her to the dryer part of the wall, and hooking one of his hands behind her knee, testing the hold her legs had on his hips, that was a bit weak for his taste. He kissed her a bit more restrained, knowing that if he gave her enough time to breath she’d be squirming against him again, because women were just all sorts of wonderful like that._

_Just as he thought, Harry started kissing him back, lazily at start, humming contently as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled through her, making her feel a bit boneless for a while, until her lips started to respond to his a bit more enthusiastically to his, her fingers knotting into his hair again, as he licked into her mouth, and she moaned against his, her body humming along in satisfaction. The kiss was more like what Liam would have wanted his first kiss with Harry to be like, like a slow burning fire, building up to something._

_“You’re a great kisser…” Hazza smirked against his lips, as her legs started to grip more tightly around his hips again. “And it was very smart of you to give this the time to build up again.” She bit at his lower lip, scratching his scalp slowly. “But I don’t want you to hold back Liam… You promised me you’d fuck me into the wall… I want to be fucked into the wall.”_

_“Are you insatiable, or something, Haz?” He asks, in a broken chuckle, as he takes notice of how hard he is, and how much he wants to be inside her, and how close she is to him, and he can just push forward and take her, so he does, without much more thought, pushing swift and deeply into her, holding her to him after._

_“Yes.” She chokes out, sinking her nails into his shoulders, and shuddering a bit surprised, and Liam has to think of all things disgusting from both the Minister of Magic, the Prime Minister and the queen, along with the stench that sticks to this very same locker room after every game, so he didn't blow his load right there._

_Harry is clawing at his back, leaving marks there that won’t be gone too soon, and he’s holding so tight to her hips he should be hurting her, and he’s positive he is. Finally he starts moving, once Liam’s sure he’ll last more than four or five thrusts. He starts off slow, but his team’s best player is having none of that, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips, and moving her kiss swollen lips to his jaw, where she can feel the stubble as she makes her way to his ear, and begs him to fuck her harder._

_Liam has the right mind to comply, so when there’s no doubt in his mind he can handle it, and that Harry won’t collapse on him, he starts pounding into her, moving one of his hands to her thigh, feeling his fingers sinking into the soft flesh as he tries to hold her spread a bit wider for him. He has his head thrown back, and hers is tucked against his neck, biting and sucking at his skin, calling out his name, along with his title in between her moans and whimpers, that’s when he finds out he likes being called captain in this scenario, and starts pushing even harder into her._

_“I’m not going to… I’m not going to last much longer, Hazza.” He says, behind gritted teeth, watching as she nods in agreement, and moves one of her hands away from his back, and sneaks it between them, and he can watch her rub her clit, as his cock disappears into her in time._

_“Just a little… A little more.” She still clings at his back with one hand, and bites at the birthmark on his neck, as she arches into him, pushing back into his thrusts with all she has left, until she’s clenching again, around his cock this time, and he only pushes harder into her, pressing his hips into hers, and grinding up into her in a way he knew created more friction against her clit, and hit a spot inside her that made her let out one last scream, as her body shuddered greatly, through his last few erratic thrusts, until he felt that pull in his stomach, and emptied inside her with a final grunt._

_He has little strength left in him, after the game and their extra-curricular activities, so he turns around, pulls out of her, and adjusts her in his arms before he sits down on the floor, Harry wrapped around him, avoiding the idea of falling on the two of them, and get one of them hurt._

_“You might have to carry me back to the castle after that, captain.” Harry smiles fondly at him, and holds onto his face, kissing him softly, slowly, the way their first kiss should have been. He chuckles, and the smile makes his eyes slid almost shut, as he nuzzles into her hair._

_“Give me a minute, and we’ll see about that.” He moves his lips to hers again, because she has the prettiest lips in the castle, and they’re all red, and swollen, swollen from his kisses, and it pulls at his heart in a fuzzy way._

_“Aye, aye captain.” She smiles, and repeats the words she told him before the game, and once again, and once again that day, he’s flushed with the feeling that he can do anything. Later in the day, Liam ends up in fact, giving her a piggy back ride back to the castle.  
_


	3. Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ... This was a bit more work than I'd care to admit. I'm surprised even, because I usually have an easier time writing Niall, anyways... I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> The guide:
> 
> Louise - seventh year Slytherin. Seeker, captain of the Quidditch team.  
> Harriet - fifth year, Gryffindor. Chaser.  
> Niall - fifth year, Hufflepuff. Seeker.  
> Liam - sixth year, Gryffindor. Beater, captain of the Quidditch team. House prefect.  
> Zayn - sixth year, Ravenclaw. House Prefect.  
> Aiden - seventh year, Ravenclaw, Head Boy.  
> Josh - sixth year, Gryffindor, Keeper.  
> Nick - Ravenclaw alumni, former head boy.  
> Danielle - Ravenclaw alumni.  
> Grimmy - Ravenclaw alumni.

Ever since Greg had received his Hogwarts letter, Niall had been anxiously waiting for hers. Obviously it was just her luck that her birthday was smack in the middle of September and she’d have to wait an entire extra year to go. Whoever said the Irish were lucky again? That had probably been one of the only things Niall had ever been genuinely upset about in her life. That had, of course, all been forgotten when her acceptance letter had finally arrived and they made the trip to Diagon Alley. 

That was where she had first met Harriet. The girl was getting fitted into her robe when Niall walked into Madam Malkin’s, and the two started chatting away in wonder and disbelief. Though disbelief mostly came from Harry, where magic had apparently skipped a generation or two in her family, as opposed to Niall, who had always known she was a witch. She had made her stuffed unicorn fly before she could even talk. 

When she met Harry again on the train, they talked about houses and Quidditch… Harry’s stepfather was a Hogwarts alumni and he had filled her in on the houses, and taken her to some Quidditch matches once he realized what she was. Niall had been to several Quidditch matches in Ireland, and she loved the hell out of the sport, even if she cheered for the Chudley Cannons and people usually teased the hell out of her when she mentioned that, Harry, that was how Harriet liked to be called anyway, didn’t know enough about Quidditch to tease her about it anyway.

Niall was sure she’d be sorted into Hufflepuff, and it was no surprise when she walked up to the sorting hat and she had been the quickest student to be sorted into the Badger House. She was a Hufflepuff through and through, she was sweet, gentle, loyal, and all around nonchalant, if you wanted to make it sound nicer that she simply didn’t give a fuck about most things. She was a bit disappointed when Harry was sorted to Gryffindor, but she knew that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends, and in fact, the two grew up to be the best of friends, spending a lot of time in each other’s dorms, even if they could have made more friends with people in their own houses.

Niall did have friends in Hufflepuff, better saying, she was pretty much friends with anyone who smiled at her more than once, because that was just who she was. She had even made friends with Louise easily enough, even though Lou was a Slytherin, and two years ahead of them. She had caught them sneaking into Hogsmeade just like Greg had taught her too, and Niall had taken Harry not to go alone. Despite being a carefree soul about pretty much everything that came her way, Niall sure hated one thing, and that was doing things alone, she’d always much rather have people around her, even if she wasn’t interacting with them too much, even when she was making music, she’d rather do it with someone close by.

She had a purple guitar and she had grown up listening to the Weird Sisters. Her guitar, was, in all obviousness, magic. If you played something on it, and told it to keep playing, it’d keep playing you the tune you had played on it in the first place. Harry had went crazy about it when Niall first showed it to her, and they sang a lot together, Harriet showing her some old muggle bands, and Niall educating her in wizard rock.

She didn’t spend as much time as she’d like with her guitar, what with classes, and Quidditch, and everything. The fact that they had been recruited to help Lou join her Quidditch team took a toll on that as well, though it was because of Louise that she figured out the potential she had to be a proper seeker. So when the time came in her fourth year that the slot opened in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Niall was there to fill it.

Niall was tiny, and quick, and there had never been much competition. Sure, her focus wasn’t the best, and her mind always wondered about on its own most days, but she feels ecstatic on the field, on top of a broomstick, looking for the tiny golden snitch, tiny and golden, just like she was. Her teammates had been the one to point that out to her first, tiny, golden Niall, all blonde hair, blue eyes and sunshine, and so fast that if you blinked you might miss her. 

Harry was over the moon when she joined the team, of course, they both had tried out for their respective teams in the same year, and the two of them had gotten in. Lou wasn’t all too happy though, mostly because Niall was going to be going up against her every match the honey badgers would have against the green snakes. Niall wasn’t one to fuss much, but Louise was a competitive bastard, much more focused and experienced than Niall ever dreamt of being, but sometimes she wasn’t sure if Lou had any fun playing anymore. 

Since she had become Captain, the need to win had pretty much taken over Louise, so when it came to their first game against each other, Niall wasn’t going to lie to you and say she tried her best, maybe she wouldn’t have caught the Snitch even if she had, but she hadn’t, and all in all, it had been worth it to see the smile on Lou’s face and how she came over to hug Niall after, and apologize, but so ecstatic that they had a chance at the cup now. That was the first time Niall had seen Louise apologize about anything. Not that she had ever had to, not to them at least, then again, even if she had had to, Niall wouldn’t be able to remember it. 

Maybe she apologized for her roommates, and how they never let nor her or Harry into the Slytherin common room, but Niall wouldn’t want to go there anywhere. It was dark, and cold, and everything she wasn’t, Niall really hated it down there, she always dreaded Potions class, the only thing that made if sufferable was that they had it with their Gryffindor class mates, and no one ever said you’d have to partner up with someone in your own house, not that she would mind, but whenever she’d have the choice, she’d much rather partner up with Harriet.

Sometimes, in bad days, Niall wondered if she hadn’t been sorted somewhere else because she wasn’t good enough. Her friends never knew she ever thought about that, but she wasn’t as brave and full of passion like Harry was, she wasn’t cunning and ambitious like Louise was either, and by no means was she smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. But still, it wasn’t like she didn’t spend nearly as much time in Harry’s dorm as she did in hers, it was warmer in the Gryffindor common room, for some reason, even though the Hufflepuffs were closer to the kitchen, but then again, it wasn’t that she didn’t like her own roommates, but she didn’t get along with any of them like she did with Harry. 

In fact, if Niall were to be honest, she liked doing most things much better with Harry, even though she liked people in general, Niall had always known Harry was special. Maybe it was how she charmed everyone she talked to, and how you couldn’t help falling in love with her dimpled smile and her bright green eyes. It was no wonder she had started dating Nick during their third year, even though he was graduating, he had been completely smitten with her. Louise hadn’t liked him too much, but Niall had a lot of fun watching the two of them clash, and if she were honest, she was pretty sure the Slytherin was just jealous, and if she were being really honest, she’d have to say that she was too. 

It wasn’t that Niall didn’t like boys, she liked them just fine, mostly because she liked people, but unless she was drunk, she wasn’t really sure how to go about with flirting. She was boyish, she made crude jokes, and cursed like a sailor, she liked drinking, and talking sports, she didn’t apologize whenever she burped. She wasn’t very sexy, or lady like, and she’d only ever snogged a couple boys before, one of her teammates, and a bloke she met over the summer at home. It was only one time when they were all hanging out by the lake, and Nick was talking about sexuality, and Niall noticed that all the while he was talking she was staring at Harry’s full, pink lips. 

Unlike most people would, Niall didn’t really freak out when she realized she fancied Harriet, it was something that she figured just happened. She was a bit embarrassed when Nick pried it out of her, smirking knowingly, as they talked during one of the rare cases that Harriet couldn’t charm her way out of detention, maybe because Lou had been so proud about the prank they had pulled on the then Slytherin Quidditch captain, who was giving Louise crap for being the only girl on the team, of course later they learnt that he was only really ever giving her crap because he fancied her. 

Grimmy hadn’t been that much of an arse either, he had just casually mentioned that he knew she fancied Harriet, and then told her that it was alright, because most people did, and then he told her about the time they were drinking where Harry admitted she had thought about both her and Louise that way, blushing and giggling, all dimples and bright eyes as she talked about her naughty wet dreams. Nick let her know it was bound to happen, they had talked about it a lot, and Niall was surprised to learn that they did, mostly talk in their relationship, as opposed to what people might think. That was when Nick told her he preferred blokes as well, but Harriet had been too irresistible, and wooing her had been a pleasure. 

When Niall told him she was a bit embarrassed about her lack of experience, he laughed easily, and smirked a bit at her, assuring her she’d be fine, all she had to do was what felt right, that was all you ever had to do. Nick gave good advice, and when he graduated, she wondered if she missed him just as much as Harry did. Sure, he hadn’t been her boyfriend, and they hadn’t talked as much as him and Harriet had, but he had helped her work through a lot of her confidence issues. 

Harry had invited her to spend part of the summer before their fourth year in her father’s summer house, and since they were sharing a bedroom, a lot like they did at school, she was sure one of them would have enough courage to do something about it then, the day Harry had nicked some muggle whiskey from her father’s liqueur cabinet, and they drank nearly half the bottle alone, Niall drinking about twice as much as Harry did, and they had indeed done something. 

Though Harry’s habit of sleeping in nothing but her knickers, and the fact that Niall got extra cuddly when she was hammered might have had something with it, and Harry was never one to resist a good cuddle. Before she knew it, Niall was tracing her fingertips along Harry’s back, the curves of her figure, much more accentuated than Niall’s, who was small and slim, Harry had hips, and tits, and Niall was leaning into them, and nuzzling into her soft skin, making Harry purr a bit, which brought giggles out of Niall. 

Harry had chastised her for laughing at her, saying you shouldn’t laugh at lions, lionesses were at the top of the food chain and all fell prey to their prowess. Niall had laughed her off, and stated that she was a kitten at most, as she had lazily crawled the younger girl’s body, and pressed her lips to hers, not as carefully as she would have liked in her drunken haze, but it felt sweet anyway, of alcohol, and summer, and cinnamon, and peppermint, and it was intoxicating in a way that had Niall moaning into Harry’s mouth. 

Niall has never been drunk on anyone like she was drunk on Harriet that night, maybe because she was really properly drunk that night, and as much as it hurt her Irish pride, she was a proper lightweight. But Harry’s kisses were sensual, and evoked something in her she didn’t know could be evoked from kissing, maybe Niall was even more of a gonner for the green eyed girl than she thought. Every time she pulled back to breathe felt painful, why did she need air anyway? Couldn’t she just survive on food, water and Harry?  
The shorter, blonde one, had imagined it might have become more of a habit, a frequent occurrence, in the least, but it really hadn’t. Harriet was, indeed more affectionate though, they often held hands, and shared butterfly kisses, sometimes small pecks, or longer lazy kisses and Harry often let Niall curl into her, whenever they slept in the same bend, and brought the Irish girl’s head onto her chest. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done it again after that, they had, but not as often as Niall would have thought they might, mostly because she thought none of them ever really knew how to breach the subject, or were too lazy to make the first move.

But Niall could hardly look at her without thinking of the keening sounds she had made when Niall sucked at her nipples, or how Harry’s long, delicate fingers had felt inside her, and coaxed an orgasm out of her, how Harriet had sucked her fingers clean after, brushing them against Niall’s own lips, making the Irish girl open her lips, to bite at her fingertips, making more sexual noises slip out of Harry’s mouth. But nothing had been half as sexy as the sounds the curly haired girl made when she was tugging at Niall’s hair, her lips working at her eagerly, sucking ever more enthusiastically at Harry’s clit when she tugged harder at her blonde hair, or moaned out her name. Even if the girl was being particularly vocal, too drunk to control herself, her parents had never given any inclination that they might have heard them. 

It all became a bit confusing when they started hanging around Liam a lot too, him and Josh, though Niall had learnt Harry didn’t pay that much attention to Josh soon enough, and she could tell by the way the green eyed girl looked at Liam, and hung on every word he said, much like she did with Louise, that Harry wanted him. Maybe the boy wasn’t able to say so himself, but Niall was sure of it, and she understood where it came from, and maybe that was what killed the possibility of there ever her feeling jealous of him. Niall _understood_ why Harry fancied Liam, because she _wanted_ him as well.

Liam was well fit, with his soft, sweet, brown eyes, his inviting smile, and his all-around warm persona. Niall liked him a lot, she maybe even fancied him a bit, more than she remembered fancying any boy before. He was smart, and funny, and she just felt comfortable around him, he reminded her of how people compared her to sunshine, he made her feel like that whenever he was around, like she was being bathed in sunshine. 

Josh was different, Josh was exciting, he was funny, and hyper, but cool. He was one year ahead of them as well, like Liam. He had pretty blue eyes, and he blushed easily, much like Niall. He was less controlled in his excitement, and Niall hit it off with him straight away because of that. Josh also made music, he played some guitar, and played the drums as well, his father was a muggle, who worked as a drummer in a Jazz band. Niall had never heard of Jazz until Josh showed it to her. 

The first time they had kissed, she had just showed him how to play a tune on the guitar, and then he had put on one of his dad old records in his muggle player, as they had some muggle beer, ones they had magically cooled. She had said something about magic being wicked, and Josh had smiled, and looked at her fondly, saying she was wicked. That means I’m magic, Niall had thought, or maybe she had said out loud, because he had agreed, before leaning in to kiss her. 

That only made the year all in all more confusing, with Harry coming to her whenever she was feeling particularly frisky, and Niall never initiating any of their get togethers because she had no idea how to go about it, even if she was sure Harriet wouldn’t say no, she wasn’t sure where they stood really. It didn’t help that Niall didn’t know what she wanted, did she want it all? Because whenever Liam smiled at him and the cute little crinkles by his eyes made an appearance she felt her heart skip a beat, whenever Harry gave her a particularly flirtatious wink, or grabbed her hand she felt like dragging her out of class and into somewhere private where she could kiss her silly, and whenever she was spending time with Josh she couldn’t help but wonder how would it be to take things that far with a bloke.

The night before the final match that year, Josh had made her promise to sneak off with him, so she could help him with some practice shots. He took his quaffle with him, and as much as Niall wasn’t as good a chaser as she was a seeker, Josh still appreciated her effort, and they sat on the bleachers, drinking some butterbeers and eating pumpkin tarts after, and that was what his lips had tasted of then, butterbeer, pumpkin tarts and something like strawberries that was all Josh. They had slept together then, and it had been the first time Niall had slept with a guy, and it had just about slipped her mind when she mentioned it. 

Josh had cursed, and composed himself, asking if she was sure about it, telling her how they didn’t have to do anything, how they could do other things too, they had already. She had sucked him off once, and jerked him a couple of times, and Josh had made her body reacts in way she didn’t even know was possible with his expert fingers. Niall had assured him she wanted it, and he had made her cum on his mouth before they took things further, his hips pushing into hers slow, and a bit shy at first, before Niall urged him on, sinking her small nails into his back, and whimpering both in slight discomfort and pleasure. 

Niall hadn’t cum again with him inside her, but it hadn’t been bad, she had expected it would hurt more, be a tad more uncomfortable, that she wouldn’t enjoy it, and maybe it had been the way Josh was touching her, and kissing her, and whispering sweet things into her skin Niall had never thought she’d hear coming from a bloke that made it all worthwhile, the fact that the next morning he had woken up wanting to eat her out to open his appetite for breakfast was quite nice as well, and the stupid grin across his lips once he made her cum again had her giggling like a proper girl. 

The way Josh blocked nearly every goal the Slytherin chasers threw his way during the match had her feeling particularly good about herself too, and she couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit responsible for Gryffindor’s smashing victory over the snakes, even with Louise catching the snitch, and maybe what she had spent the last night doing with Josh was what prompted her to tell Liam how he should take care of his problem by having a good shag. 

As the new year rolles around Niall still wasn’t sure what she wanted really, and with the way Louise started looking at her after she had apologized to Harry about the way she acted after the match day had her blushing, because she was sure Lou had never looked at her that way before, and the possibility of Louise actually thinking about getting in her pants made Niall’s head spin, and her knees give in a bit. She had no idea how she was going to manage getting enough study done with the O.W.L’s at the end of the year with her mind the turmoil that it was, but she’d just have to take it a day at a time, winging it, if she must. That was what Niall did best after all. 

***Flashback to: That summer night in the cottage. Summer before Niall and Harry's fourth year.**

_Niall was drunk, granted, so was Harry, she was sure of it, but Harry was always very handsy and often giggled a lot, so she wasn’t sure that Harriet was actually as drunk as she was. She sure as hell hadn’t drank as much, but maybe that was because Niall hogged the bottle like a proper Irish lass._

_Harry was making fun of their teachers as she took off her clothes, and Niall was positive she should be laughing more, because the younger girl eventually complained and nicked the bottle out of her hands, after throwing her bra to the side, and the blonde one watched as she took a long sip, licking her lips after, before giggling and laying down on the bed again._

_“Yer drunk, Haz, ‘imme back the bottle.” Niall slurred, making grabby hands at the bottle, as Harriet adjusted herself to her side, drunkenly throwing one of her shapely legs over Niall’s much slimmer hips, as she handed her the bottle of whisky._

_“Like you’re not.” Niall heard her mumble, even though she complied with the request, looking up at the Irish girl, who was higher up on the bed than she was. Niall took another swig at the bottle, before she put it down, by the side of the bed, and wrapped an arm around Harry, her fingers brushing idly along the skin of her naked back. Soft skin, Niall thought to herself. Soft skin, soft curves , soft voice, so soft. “Feels nice.” Harry offered her a lazy dimpled grin, her hand moving to rest at Niall’s hip, just over the jut of her bone._

_“Yeah?” The blonde one questioned, urging Harriet to open her eyes, because as drunk as she was, she wasn’t drunk enough to forget that she wanted this just as much when she was sober, and she couldn’t tell if Harry was okay with this without looking her in the eyes. But Harry only pushed closer to her, leaning into her touch, giving Niall’s hand a mind of its own as she stopped stroking random patterns on Harriet’s back, and started tracing the curve on the side of her body, womanly curves that maybe she was young to have, that had become much more pronounced this last year, and how she had grown into her body after her time with Nick._

_Harry just hummed, and smiled, clearly enjoying Niall’s exploring of her skin, never opening her eyes to notice that blush creeping over the blonde one’s face, that in that moment had nothing to do with the alcohol, but more with what the pleased little sighs coming from Harriet were doing to her resolve. Niall wasn’t sure of what to do, she just had to hide her face somewhere, in case this wasn’t going anywhere, because she’d never hear the end of it, in case Harry saw how flustered she was._

_On that note, the closest thing Niall had to tuck her face into, were Harry’s white, round, creamy tits, her rosy nipples already brushing against the fabric of Niall’s t-shirt, and before she knew it, she was holding onto Harriet’s waist and nuzzling into the tantalizing skin, even softer here than it had been elsewhere, making Niall sigh in content, and a little purring sound slip from Harry’s lips, that, because of her drunken state, had Niall laughing._

_“Don’t laugh at me.” Harry said, in what Niall was sure she hoped was an indignant tone, but it only sounded bratty, and a bitch childish. “I’m a lioness, and lionesses are at the top of their food chain, everyone else falls prey to their prowess.” She licked her lips at that, and her eyes were finally boring straight into Niall’s, and there was nothing childish about it, but it still made a lopsided grin spread through the Hufflepuff’s lips._

_“Please… You’re a cub at most, Haz.” She teased, snorting a bit, shuffling on the bed, nuzzling against the girl’s collarbones, and her neck, making her slow but sure way up to her jaw, and smirking, drunk on Harry and whisky. “A sexy cub, but a cub at that.” Was the last thing she said, before she finally pressed her lips to the green eyed girl’s for the first time._

_It was hot, and intoxicating, and Harry tasted of her, and alcohol, as she opened up for Niall, the hold she had on her hip tightening, as the blonde girl moved her hand to Harry’s spine, the other on the leg she had thrown over her. Her mind was working at a million miles per hour, screaming at her that she was finally kissing Harry, and she better not be so hung over the next day to not remember this._

_Still having a mind of its own, obviously, Niall’s hand moved up from her leg, grazing the side of her thigh, and her gorgeous hips, tracing the soft skin of her ribcage, before they grazed the underside of her breasts, making the younger girl gasp into her mouth, and whimper as Niall brushed her thumb across one of her hardening nipples. The sound making heat pulse from her core, as she licked into Harry’s mouth, swallowing every little sound she was making._

_Harriet’s hands also had an agenda of their own, doing their best to push Niall’s white wife beater up and off her body as if the garment was personally offending her, or something like that, and at the feel of Harry’s bare skin against hers, both heated from the alcohol and the kissing, made Niall wondered why she hadn’t been feeling offended by the shirt as well._

_Harry’s skin, much like hers, was pale, but just shy from Niall’s pastiness, and during the summer she had actually caught a slight golden hue, as opposed to Niall who only ever got sunburnt and bright red, almost like she was now, though she could see feel the blood running heated through the younger girl’s body, making a faint blush spread through her skin as well, across her chest, and up her neck, her cheeks, and her lips matched, pink and kiss swollen, Niall had to bite back a moan.  
“Christ… Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous Haz, it’s not fuckin’ fair.” She cried, as she looked into her slightly glazed, but completely wrecked and wicked green eyes, who were smirking happily at her, a giggle leaving Harry’s lips. _

_“Shut up, you’re one to talk.” Harry smiled, and pushed a bit further into Niall, pressing the smaller girl’s body further into the mattress, and pretty much crawling over her, as she kissed her enthusiastically, running her fingers through her somewhat tangled blonde hair, then down her slightly freckled arms, and Niall basking it, knowing that the control Harry was taking of the situation meant she couldn’t be too drunk that she wouldn’t be doing this sober either._

_“I’m not like you…” Niall shook her head, moving her hands to Harriet’s wild mess of curls, and scratching her scalp, as she angled her head better to deepen their kiss, licking deep into the girl’s mouth, and humming as their tongues brushed against one another. “No one’s quite like you, Harry.” After that Haz just looked at her for a while, and blushed prettily, before smiling, sweetly at first, than in a dirty fashion, like the Cheshire cat that she was, a proper growing lioness indeed, slipping her hand along the waistband of Niall’s knickers and making shivers break through her body._

_“I suppose not…” She whispered brushing a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth, tapping the inside of her thighs gently, smirking as the blonde girl complied easily, spreading them a bit further, breathing out a curse as she felt Harry’s fingers hook into her knickers, and drag them down her legs. Forgetting this was actually probably the first time the both of them did something like this, Niall felt a bit lonely, after the garment was no longer touching her skin, and she didn’t feel Harry’s touch at it right away as well, reason why she opened her eyes, and found the curly haired girl holding up her knickers._

_“Is… Is ev’rthing alrigh’?” Niall asked, blushing a bit, her breathing labored, and she bit her lower lip nervously, wondering if Harry was going to back out of this, thinking it was all probably a bad idea after all. That made Niall start feeling a bit self-conscious about being there on display, which was complete shit, considering she was in a bed with Harry Styles, nudist enthusiast._

_“Yeah… I just… Christ Nialler… Your knickers are soaked through.” Harriet smirked, chuckling a bit, as she let her eyes move back to the girl beneath her, licking her lips a bit as her eyes were drawn to the glistening spot between her lips. “Fuck… You’re glistening.” She whispered, finally looking up at Niall’s face, who had just blushed a shade darker._

_“Harry… God, stop… Stop being such a tease.” She cried, unable to help herself. Niall felt like she was burning from the inside out with the way Harry was looking at her. “Just do somethen’ ‘lready.” Niall was about to move her own hands between her thighs to get some relief from the tension winding her up, when Harry beat her to the punch. Her bigger, much longer, less calloused fingers making Niall’s hips jerk at the contact._

_It’s was shallow at first, fleeting. Harry traced her slit, as if she was gathering the wetness in her fingers, before she finally must have felt like she had explored enough and started rubbing the blonde girl’s clit, making her cry out and curse, as she watched. Haz kept that up for a while, before she slipped her hand down, and traced a finger around Niall’s entrance, completely entranced at how the girl pushed into her hand, her finger slipping in, and she added a second one, with the following thrust, adjusting her hand so the hell of it would be rubbing against Niall’s clit with the way the smaller one was grinding her hips into her hand._

_“I had… I had no bloody clue how much you wanted this, Ni.” Harriet mumbled, still a bit fascinated with the blonde girl, as she leaned closer to her again, hovering over her, leaning to bite at her lower lip, before kissing her properly._

_“Ya never asked, ya cunt.” Niall cried, reaching for her hair, to get her to kiss her deeper, give her more, her hips working up into her hand, as Harry pushed three fingers into her now. “Even Grimmy knew.” She whined, scratching at Harry’s scalp._

_“Nick made wild guesses about a lot of things… He wasn’t right about ‘em all.” Her green eyes flickered from Niall’s fluttering eyelashes, to where she was now biting her lips, and her perky breasts heaving with the effort she had to make to breathe, and Harry smirked, leaning down to bite one of her pink nipples, dragging another curse out of Niall._

_“Jesus… You usually have a foul mouth, but it’s even worse now.” Harry laughed a bit to herself, as she sucked a lovebite to the side of Niall’s tit, making her whine._

_“Yah… Well, he was fuckin’ right about this.” Niall cursed, sinking her teeth into Harry’s shoulder, making the girl yelp a bit, which made her push her fingers harder into her in turn. “He was yar boyfrien’ and he knew.” She shook her head, moving her lips to Harriet’s ear, and sucking at the tender skin just under her earlobe. “I don’t even know how long I’ve wanted this, maybe since always… You’re just so… Everyone’s in fucking love with ya Harry, you ‘ave no idea.”_

_“Shut up, and stop straining your brain Ni, I’m trying to make you cum here.” Harry smirked, but her cheeks had colored a bit pink, as she leaned to kiss Niall again, biting at her lips, and curling her fingers into her, using her thumb to rub Niall’s clit with more purpose, and focus, which made the girl gasp, and soon she was quivering under Harry, muscles clenching around her fingers, as Niall whispered profanities, and endearments into her lips. Harry didn’t stop until she was sure Niall had rode the high all the way through._

_“Merlin’s saggy testicles.” She breathed, panting really, a hand over her chest, the other pretty much lost in the tangled mess of Harry’s hair. Her eyes closed, opening just in time to watch the girl who had just slip her fingers out of Niall’s cunt to her lips, dragging out a small whimper from the blonde, as she watched Harry lick them clean, or mostly, as she pressed her thumb to Niall’s lips after, and Niall opened up licking at her thumb, and biting at the fingertip after, making Harry moan._

_“Were they?” She tried to sound cool, as she teased, but Niall was pushing up from the mattress as she gathered her breath, and pushing Harry down onto it instead. “Saggy, I mean?” She chuckled, but it was low and breathless, and she was so far gone thinking of the look on Niall’s face as her orgasm washed over her, and Harry wanted to cum desperately, and she wanted Niall to make her cum._

_“Reckon they’d have to be, don’t you?” Niall giggled a bit, quite euphoric after her orgasm, the alcohol still working through her as well, as she reached for Harry’s hands and pinned them by the sides of her head, looking down at the younger girl, her eyes roaming curious and hungry. “Also reckon if I’d a cock right now it’d be harder than taking a bludger to the stomach.” She shot Harry a lopsided grin and she laughed back at her. “We’re really doing this, eh?”_

_“Well, I’ve already made you cum, I fancy being shown the same courtesy, yeah.” Harriet chuckled, but it was once again, a bit breathless, and she squirmed quite some under Niall._

_“Who’s being a tease now?”_

_“’Imme a moment, alright?” The Irish girl snorted, as she settled each of her knees on the sides of Harry’s hips, and stroked her thumb over one of her wrists, as she leaned down again, hovering over her. “Shut up and let me appreciate how you look when you’re gagging for it.” Niall smirked again, brushing her lips to Harry’s, enjoying the little whimper that came from her._

_“You ‘aven’t got a cock for me to gag on.” Harriet tried for a comeback, but the heat of Niall’s body over hers, the images of what had just already happened between them and the alcohol were taking all of her usually uncontained passion and focusing it on how much she really needed to be fucking touched right now._

_“’Aven’t got one, and you still want whatever it is that I’m gon’ give to you… Don’t you, Haz?” Niall wasn’t usually one to tease, she was too lazy for it, or not feisty enough, or she just really liked getting to the point of things, but she had never, ever seen Harriet so powerless, so open, so vulnerable. The only moment she remembered to have seen the girl more flustered than cheeky was when she nearly tripped on herself on the way up to the sorting hat._

_“Ni, please…” Harry breathed, and it was chocked, and broken, and wrecked, and Niall couldn’t keep herself from kissing her for another minute. It was a parched woman’s kiss, all teeth and tongue, and lips, Harry squirmed under her, trying to get her hands out of Niall’s grip, which should have been easy if Niall wasn’t high on adrenaline, euphoria and Harry. “Niall.” She moaned into the blonde girl’s lips, nearly crying in relief when she finally let go of her arms, and Harriet moved her fingers straight into the blonde one’s longer hair._

_“I like how you say my name like this…” Niall chuckled, brushing her lips across her jaw, kissing down her neck, nuzzling into it, as she sucked some small marks there, that would sure be gone by the morning, just because she liked the sounds that left Harry’s lips under her ministrations, and the way she tugged at her hair harder whenever Niall used her teeth. “It’s sexy.”_

_“You’re sexy.” Harriet replied, smiling easily, and fondly for the heat that was passing between them, and the blonde girl blushed a bit, smiling back at her, as she moved one hand down to cup at her breast, the skin spilling a bit out of her fingers, there being more flesh than what would fit her small hands, but that didn’t keep Harry from pushing up into her touch as she stroked her thumb over the rosy nipple. “You really are, Ni…” She breathed, and Niall smiled wider, leaning into her, and nuzzling into her other breast, her tongue poking out between her lips to lick at the nipple quickly, before she blew on it. “Fuck…”_

_“Like it when you curse too.” The smirk spread across Niall’s lips before she could stop it, she really couldn’t wrap her mind around this, surely not like she could wrap her lips around Harry’s nipple, so she could suck at it. Lightly at first, curling her tongue around it, before getting really into it the louder Harry got, biting gently just to watch her back arch off the bed. “’m gonna eat you out.”_

_“Yeah?” Harry asked, feeling her whole body shuddering at the prospect. “Want you to.. Fuck... Want you to so bad.” She nodded, whimpering as Niall started spreading slow, sloppy, open mouthed kisses down her stomach, after she had sucked her nipple nearly raw, and was now leaving a love bite just to the side of her navel._

_Niall reluctantly pulled her hands away from Harriet’s glorious tits, and dragged them down her sides, as she crawled down her body and pushed the other girl’s legs apart, bending them at the knees, and fitting herself in between then, watching as Harry crawled higher on the bed, making the move to rest her legs over Niall’s shoulders, as the blonde girl felt the wet heat coming from between her legs, licking her lips at the sight of Harry’s glistening cunt, her mouth watering, like it did near meals, or whenever she stepped close to the kitchen, but in a way that made heat spread through her, her thoughts hazy._

_“Niall?” Haz’s voice was small, wanton and wrecked. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, and nearly all pupil, the green in them barely there anymore, and Niall was sure hers would match. She shook her head, trying to gather some focus, and wrapped her arms around Harry’s thighs, as she leaned in and brushed her lips along the skin of her inner thighs, sucking another love bite there, that made Harry’s legs shudder over her shoulders, as she tried to reach for Niall’s hair, and bring her closer to her pussy._

_“Christ Haz… Okay, I’m getting there, hush.” Niall teased as she leaned in, and gave her a slow, trying lick, arching her eyebrow a bit, as she looked up at Harry, and licked her lips after, as the shivers wrecked through the younger girl’s body, and Niall put herself to work at that. Sure, she had never done this before, and no one had even ever done it to her before, but Niall was pretty good working on instinct and feeling._

_She stayed tune to Harry’s reactions, and instructions, licking her fully, using the flat of her tongue, before she started focusing on her clit, lapping at it at times, or rubbing it with her tongue, sucking at it gingerly, then more purposefully as Harriet cried particularly loud at that, pulling at her hair. When Niall slipped her tongue into her, she shuddered like she hadn’t yet, so she kept that up for a while, fucking Harry with her tongue, until she brought her fingers over to replace it, and led her mouth back to her clit._

_Niall’s mouth was hot and gorgeous against her clit, as her fingers curled into her, and Harry couldn’t keep the sounds coming out of her mouth down even if she had wanted to. This was nothing like it had been with Nick, Nick had always went down on her in a way that most times Harry could tell he’d much rather be sucking cock. As opposed to Niall, who was lapping at her, pushing her fingers into her cunt, and sucking at her clit as if she was the goddamn tastiest thing in the world, and she wished she had gotten a taste of Niall too._

_Harry tasted of woman, woman and alcohol, like her skin, and her lips had, and if it were anyone else, they might not have enjoyed that as much, but it was Niall, so she was completely loving it. Doing whatever she could to drag louder cries out of Harry, unaware that that might not have been a good idea, what with her family asleep under the same roof. But Niall was too drunk, too gone to care. Harriet tasted fantastic, and all Niall could think of was making her cum, and cum on her tongue. So she pushed another finger into Harry and curled them purposefully, pressing a little experimental nibble to her clit, and watched as the girl’s body gave out, and Niall licked at her eagerly throughout her high, as she cried, and moaned, and whimpered, tugging at Niall’s hair quite hard, when she couldn’t take it anymore._

_“Done?” Niall asked her, whipping off her chin, as she settled Harry’s legs back at her sides, and leaned into press a kiss to the girl’s cheek, smirking a bit, as she turned her face to catch her mouth instead._

_“You’re not?” Harry giggled, running her fingers through the blonde one’s hair, as she licked into her mouth, as if licking her taste off of her. “That was fantastic.”_

_“I reckon I wouldn’t mind spending more time down there, nope…” She chuckled against Harriet’s lips, smirking cheekily, pinching at one of her nipples as the younger girl shuddered, but yawned after._

_“Some other time? Please? I’m beat.” Harry said, smiling sweetly, her eyes returning to their normal vivid green, and she rubbed her nose into Niall’s, kissing her again._

_“Yeah… Some other time.” Niall agreed, as she laid down with her, and the two of them fell asleep naked and tangled in each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm pretty much making Harriet out to be a slut, and I really don't mean to, it's just really hard for me to refrain from writing Haz related smut, he/she is my favourite, so... And this chapter is very Harry!centric, but that is mostly because Niall's relationship with the rest of them (even Lou), really isn't as strong as hers with Harry's... As the fic progresses, I swear you'll have more of the other ships to bask in, because as much as I love offering Harry up to everyone, I am a shipwhore, and I plan on exploring everything and anything.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, cheers for anyone who reads this, comments and feedback much appreciated.


End file.
